Unplanned Confession
by notebooker
Summary: How did a talk with his Senpai turned into a confession?


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Note: I guess this will be my Christmas fic. Merry Christmas everyone and advance Happy New Year. 2014 is coming!

* * *

Kagami idly plopped his body down on the cemented wall of the rooftop and then swiftly put his homemade bento― made by himself―beside him before leaning against the concrete behind and releasing a relaxing breath. Yawning, the red-haired male stretched his body for about ten seconds, then decided to start delving his meal and enjoying every bit of it. Not long after that, his box was clean and empty; he simply put it back to its former position.

Tiger eyes chose to look upward to stare at the cloudy sky while the white fogs were moving slowly. He smiled; he knew Kuroko would love to see the peaceful sky despite the cold breeze signaling of the impending winter season. Today, however, despite how unusual it may sound but the blue-haired teen wasn't with him. He was somewhere in the whole corner of the building.  
Normally, they would eat together; no matter it was lunch, snack or even the occasional dinner to Maji Burger. But nowadays, he just needed to avoid the blue-haired guy for some personal reason.

Personal, just like, it was coming deep inside him, somewhat like feelings. Feelings that somehow he couldn't evade or stop and instead let it flows just like a flowing river not knowing where it ends.

Unlikely, he couldn't just make it vanish, because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was harboring painfully deep feelings towards his so-called 'shadow'― as Kuroko wanted to call himself.

It first started with a 'friend like' he was so familiar with. Like caring to a friend, but taking care of Kuroko was a headache sometimes. Later on, the like he was accustomed to had started to roll in rather different meaning to Kagami. The like he held for the bluenette wasn't the same 'like' before; it was something deeper. After discovering, it was as if Kagami was struck by a bomb, shocked beyond anything. At first though, he decisively neglect that thought, thinking it was impossible for him to like a guy since he was definitely straight for all he know. He'd been going out with girls his age before back in the states and never had he envisioned himself having intimate feelings to boys before. So, he ignored it and labeled it into somewhat as low as stupidity, trying to convinced himself that he wasn't homo, gay or whatever they want to call it.

Kagami wasn't against with homosexuality because being in the abroad for years had made him become more open-minded towards same-sex relationships, not that he cared too much about them. But the fact that, he, himself was one of them just didn't click nicely inside him. Thus, he disregarded the inappropriate thought and didn't revel to the emotions that were attempting hardly to go out of its perfect hide out.

However, despite his constant dismissal of the problem, his annoying feelings wouldn't budge just like a prick as himself, and was cruelly determined to wake him up of his delusional state about a certain blue-haired person. Stubbornly, the simple 'like' that he'd avoided for so long had somehow morphed into what they casually labeled as the 'L' word. Kagami was then aware that the aforementioned 'thing' was much more of a nuisance than the like he horribly tried to omit out of his system.

And at this very moment, that was his big problem.

It had been exactly two weeks when he conceded to himself that he indeed was deeply and impeccably in love with Kuroko. About a week ago he had came into a decision to have a safe distance away from Kuroko. It was not that he was avoiding him, he tried not to or else Kuroko would notice that something was amiss since the guy was clearly perceptive on to anything. The redhead just wanted some space to reconcile with the conflicting emotion jumbled inside him and for some peace of mind. To avoid confusion to the bluenette, Kagami still go with him to Maji, conversely talk with him like before whenever they were together or in every break time and practice.

And he forbid so much touches to the guy or the hunger he tried to cover up would reveal in the open. Nevertheless, he would brusquely grab any open opportunity of escaping the blue-haired guy's sight whenever he could see one, despite his feeling contradicting against him.

Today was not an exception. Exactly after the bell rang all over the building, signaling the ending of the classes, he fled quickly up in here―rooftop―before Kuroko could intervene and invite him to have lunch with him. It was the first time though that he went his way without asking Kuroko to come with him. He just wanted it for himself.

Sighing, he stirred to warm his body. It was in mid-December and the snow hadn't fall yet, however, Kagami could already feel the below the normal temperature around. The chilling breeze made its way inside his body, slipping through the thin fabric of his uniform. Regardless the cold, the tall male combed his fiery hair to mess with it and bent his leg to place his stretch arm on his knees.

Looking up at the wide blue sky again, something crossed his mind. He motioned to take something at his back pocket and took it he did. It was a small sketchpad as small as an ordinary notebook, he usually kept on his uniform's pocket so that he can bring it anywhere he goes.

Except for his love of basketball, Kagami's next hobby was drawing. He enjoyed doing shapes and developed it into something he really wanted. Creating beautiful images of every particular place; even going to every art museum he knew or just currently knew just to see every masterpiece the artist had made with obvious passion and care. The paintings never fail to lift Kagami's mood whenever he was depressed or something akin to that emotion. He loved every piece of it. Nobody had known about his discreet secret though except his family, even Himuro Tatsuya back in America was blind about it.

Calloused palms calmly opened the pad and his red-wine eyes stumbled upon the first sketch of the person on his secret fantasy―Kuroko was pleasantly sleeping on his desk. It was after some morning practice, the bluenette felt dreadfully tired that he couldn't keep his eyes open and sleep the entire one hour of class, his head was placed over his crossed arms. Fortunately, with the bluenette's acutely thin presence their instructor didn't notice anything. Lucky him. By that, Kuroko's placid expression when asleep made Kagami decide to draw him.

Next page was another picture of Kuroko and the next and next, and thus, unconsciously, the small sketchpad had became Kuroko's diary of different picture of expression, albeit mild and barely noticeable. The redhead didn't realize it until lately. Therefore, he cautiously brought it everywhere and tried to cover it out of Kuroko's perceptive sharp eyes otherwise it would be embarrassing and have a lots of explaining to do, to be more specific, confessing.

Kagami fairly skipped the few pages and stopped at the blank paper. He then started to remember the adorable―he never foresee himself to ever use that word― face of Kuroko in his head while his hand do the deed of making the image. Firstly, he tried to sketch the shape of his brilliant blue eyes that matched the gentle sky above, whisking and shading it with precise movements. Done, he moved to make the other part of his face, he went down, down― and then suddenly, instead of a paper to write on, his charcoal pencil met the thin air when something obviously snatched his sketchpad.

"What is this, huh Kagami?" someone exclaimed merrily, tone amusing.

Kagami realized that it was not something, but instead someone. Angry by the rude person who dared to grab his personal things without his permission, he looked up and his anger dissipated quickly like a candle being blown off. Tiger-like eyes found the knowing grin of Koganei-senpai. Senpai! His eyes bulged out of his socket when comprehending the situation he was in.

―Why is senpai here? And that was my...oh God!― his thought scrambled in panic. Kagami was rendered speechless. Koganei was holding the pad and was skillfully surfing on it, enjoying every bit.

"Whoa! Have you drawn all of these?" the cat-like male asked, his astonishment was clear on his voice and it plastered perfectly on his face. His eyes widened and mouth opened agape while scanning the pages. "It was...uhh Kuroko." the senior softly exclaimed as apprehension visited him.

"Why are you―"

But before Koganei could finish his question the redhead guy had awakened in frozen stupor and hastily leapt up to take his pad, using his speed.

"Give it back, Senpai!" he yelled in mortification. No way would he let his senior know his secret. He knew it was too late but, he would still try to lessen the embarrassment he was about to receive. Kagami could feel his face warming in shame but he managed to fight it to reduce the heat on his face. He knew he was red. But whatever!  
Before his hands could touch the pad, however, Koganei had already put it behind him to hide and stepped back to evade Kagami's huge build and arms, his face marring mischievousness. The playful sparkle in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the redhead and it fuckingly scared him.

―Koganei-senpai hadn't known yet.― he assured himself.

"Give it to me, Senpai. Uhh... It's mine." ―wrong word― his mind abruptly supplied upon seeing how Koganei's eyes glinted in triumph. The need to escape was now very crucial. It was not good.

"Precisely, so, if I may ask why it was full of Kuroko's, pray tell, Kagami-kun?" he asked. The suffix 'kun' was elongated in obvious playful manner.

Koganei grinned, looking at Kagami's panic exterior. He may be slow but he wasn't stupid, he had a conclusion to all of this. It was fun since it wasn't everyday that you'll find a valuable piece of information about your younger's.

"Well...Senpai. It was like this..." he moved closer to grab the smaller guy, flailing his arms but the guy was already two steps away, constantly moving for the redhead not to catch him. He knew he was much stronger and faster but even if he could escape right now, Koganei had already was aware of his two major secret. They would still see each other in the everyday practice and that was much more risky than now since there was everyone to hear it, specifically Kuroko. Thus, he chose to calm himself first and constructed sentences in his brain of what to tell his senpai to keep quiet about this.

"Alright, I will tell you." the redhead sighed in resignation. "but Senpai,..uhh, can I ask you a favor... to er- please keep it a secret?" crimson eyes darted somewhere but Koganei. This is it.

The pensive look passed Koganei's face to consider the thought. "Sure." he replied ardently.

―There's no other way out.―

"I'm waiting."

"Sure Senpai, but hold your end of the bargain." Kagami declared gruffly.

He saw Koganei nodded enthusiastically, too eager to hear his reason. Kagami motioned back to sitting in his former position and leaned his head. His senior followed his movements and settled beside him on his left.

The silence passed for a good five seconds before Koganei broke it.

"So...?"

A sigh was released.

"Was it really important for you Senpai? It was just stupid." Kagami tried to explain and forced the blush to stop meddling with his face. He lifted his hand to wipe the invisible sweat on his face even though it clearly wasn't hot. It perhaps was due to the nervousness. The loud pump of his beating heart was a sign.

A chuckle reverberated out of Koganei's throat, which made the taller male to turn to his companion. He was met with a duck face of his senior.

"What? I wasn't inform that liking someone sound stupid?" Koganei inquired him.  
Momentarily, the brown-haired senior's face contorted into a frown but then it went back to grinning upon taking up the other's not so quite expression.

Upon contemplating the words, Kagami's mouth hung open.

"Wha-How-Why do you say I like him?!" he sputtered half-yelled and stunned. But his voice squeaked in the middle, quite giving the other the conclusion of his shame. He then quickly turned other way to cover the incoming blush.  
He coughed slightly to calm his fast beating heart.

"Oh?" the smaller teen snickered. "That was one of an outburst. I don't have to explain Kagami, I have enough proof. Now tell me." he laughed jovially, which annoyed the redhead very much knowing his senior was enjoying playing with him.

He growled inwardly. When he felt it was decent enough to talk, he drew a breath and leaned back.

"Fine, but senpai p-please don't tell Kuroko about this." he did not turned to Koganei but he saw him nodded eagerly through the corner of his eyes and openly stared forward. He waited for a moment to pass before he opened his mouth to speak.  
"As you say Senpai, indeed I was―am carrying feelings towards Kuroko." he started. "I like him; I know you already were aware of that. That's why I made that diary―I guess you can call it like that..,in your hand. It wasn't intentional though, it just happened one time and then it was followed by another until I suddenly realized it became an addiction and turned out to be an album of him." he sighed. Now that he was started talking, it felt much easier to confide his problem to someone. Although he still kept his eyes looking afar. Koganei chuckled founding his kohai to be adorable.

Koganei, doesn't mind it at all, liking same gender. He wasn't one himself but he just doesn't give a flying fuck as long as no one hit on him. "Then tell him!" the brunette exclaimed excitedly, swishing his arms in open.

"It's not that simple geez." the younger grumbled under his breath, stopping the arm that almost made contact to his face and prodded it away. He turned to him, annoyed. Picturing his seniors appearance as he was grinning openly, Koganei then complied to put his hands down but the grin never falter against face. Kagami scowled at that.

In a flash, the perfect shade of blood-eyes caught something odd. Koganei had managed to place his weight on his lap and seated his butt on his heel. Then it clicked him.

"Wait Senpai, where's the sketchpad?" he asked quickly, panic forced its way on his face.

His senior had then frowned and right then realized he wasn't holding anything. He inspected his back to find nothing and stood up, obviously confused.

"You're a very good artist Kagami-kun."

Someone had spoken beside Kagami, which made him flinched for being startled. The voice was agonizingly familiar, as well as the how his name was used.

―No way! Let it be not him!― he shouted in his head.

He prayed to every deites above that his guess would be wrong. His heart was pounding like someone was irritated enough to tear his heart out of his chest. Cautiuosly, the red-eyed male motioned to look beside him. His prayers were terribly denied upon catching the pale blue-hair of his team mate.

―I'm doomed.― Kagami thought grimly. Now his secret was in the open.

"K-Kuroko, h-how long have you been there?" he stuttered out. And then his eyes landed to the 'thing' on Kuroko's hand.

The sketchpad that they'd been searching was on Kuroko's hands, flipping it gently. His SKETCHPAD! The heck! "Where the heck did you get that?!" he spouted out disbelievingly.  
This time the bluenette stopped to look at the sketch and pushed it close. Gazing upward, the deadpanned look was plastered on his face and a faint blush was covered on his cheeks. Perhaps the cold. Red met blue.

"I've been here for awhile." he began at him straightly. "Enough to hear your entire confession. Oh, and I got this when Koganei-senpai was leaning near the door. I borrowed it and took it carefully from him." he explained in his same dull voice. It look like Kuroko wasn't affected if not for the pinkish colored covering cheeks, giving the hint. He looked other way for a moment then turned back.

But Kagami was oblivious to it since he was so engrossed with his own dueling emotions. He was frozen.

―Did he say the...confession?―

"Anyway Kagami-kun," he heard him spoke again, and just stared at him when he leaned closer. Kagami's breath hitched. When the smaller's face was only centimeters away from him, he mumbled softly. "I like you too Kagami-kun." before placing his lips at the corner of Kagami's lips. He then stood up composedly and idly walked out of the rooftop, bringing the pad.  
Kuroko had a mild smiled due to Kagami's expression, but quickly dropped it upon stepping out of the rooftop.

―Oh! Kagami-kun, you're so cute.―

Meanwhile, the brunette who was witnessing the whole encounter, sauntered closer at Kagami who was stilled on his spot and eyes straying to where Kuroko's tracks had been before.

The senior beamed. "It went well Kagami!" he shook him harshly. "He returned your feelings." he laughed out loud, enough to awaken the tiger.

"What had just happened?" he asked blankly and touched the place where Kuroko's lips made contact with him.  
He ignored Koganei who's chuckling with his own.

And then it registered. Kuroko had just kissed him. He just kissed him! And he said he liked him back. Apprehending every word, he got up to follow the guy, leaving Koganei with himself.

* * *

**Note:**I don't know how to end it. *pouuuuut* Honestly, I was debating whether I should put this into genre for humor because it wasn't that funny. But since it was lightly humorous I guess it could past. I'm not really good with it. Oh, you decide everyone. Comments? ^_~


End file.
